That Once Was Us
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Erin never got the freedom since she was the daughter of a detective. Now that her boyfriend finally got his license and her father- with some pushing from her mother- gave her permission to go out for the night. What happens when Hank catches them in an uncomfortable position?


**Summary:** Erin never got the freedom since she was the daughter of a detective. Now that her boyfriend finally got his license and her father- with some pushing from her mother- gave her permission to go out for the night. What happens when Hank catches them in an uncomfortable position?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zip. I'm broke. Join the club.

 **That Was Once Us**

"Yeah, I should be able to go tonight. I just need to check with my 'rents." Erin switched the phone from one ear to the other as she walked down the stairs in the house she grew up in her entire life. A quick wave to her father who was sitting in his recliner like always when he's home reading a news paper, she continued her walk into the kitchen. Early on Erin realized if she wanted a direct, correct answer, to go straight to her mother instead of dealing with her father. "Let me ask real quick Jay." Erin was nervous to ask.

"You've been on the phone since you got home, Erin. Hang up time!" Hank Voight yelled from his chair shaking his head at the teenager.

With a quick roll of her eyes she gained the courage to ask to go out. It was different this time. Jay finally got his license the day prior making it finally possible for the two to actually go out and do this alone without their parent's dropping them off or picking them up. It ruins the whole dating experience. Gaining the courage to ask, Erin sucked in a breath and let it out quickly. "Mom?" She asks slowly. "Can I go out later? I know it's a week night and I have school tomorrow but Jay wants to take me to dinner- if it's okay with you."

Camille smiled softly at her daughter remembering those teenage years herself. The important people in her life right now is her friends and especially her boyfriend; family really didn't fit in with that. "I think that will be alright with me, Er. But double check with your father."

"But Mom," Erin complained with a pout. "He's gonna say no." Erin responded before informing Jay she'll have to give him an answer when she calls him back. Erin didn't want to risk Jay hearing whatever Hank Voight decided to let come out of his mouth.

"Then that's a risk you have to take baby." Camille smiled softly. "If this is important gain the courage to ask him."

"But it's gonna be a no." Erin pouted. "Justin gets to go out and do whatever he wants and whoever. Me? Yeah I can't even go on a date without him interrogating the guy."

"You know how he is, Erin. He sees things everyday that makes him protective. Just let him be and then ask him. He may say yes."

"What may I say yes too?" Hank Voight walked into the kitchen picking some grapes of the vine in the basket on the kitchen table.

"Erin want's to know if she can go on a date tonight." Camille teased lovingly. "I told her it's okay with me, but the final decision is up to you."

"If that boy got his license then no." Hank made his opinion clear of his daughter's boyfriend. "No daughter of mine is driving in a car with some teenage dirtbag."

"He's not a dirtbag, dad." Erin huffed. She's been dating Jay for almost six months now and Jay has been nothing but kind and gentle with her. He knew Erin's past, knew Erin's secrets and knew every thing about her and she knew the same about him. "He's really nice to me."

"I don't care. He's a teenage boy with one thing in mind." Hank pointed his finger at Erin. "If you want to hang with him he can come here were it can be supervised. You are not allowed in that car with him. Understand?"

Hank looked straight into the eyes of his oldest child. Erin was born when he was still a cop doing the dirty work as he made his way up to become a detective. The things he saw then made him over protective of her and Justin when he came around two years later. But it still didn't change anything. Right now it came down to Jay being a teenage boy and Hank knowing exactly what teenaged boys think and want. He was protecting her of that.

"He drove me to school and home today Dad and will be doing it again tomorrow." Erin wanted to yell and scream but the sigh that came from her mother made her hold back.

"And that is going to end. I can take you and your mother can pick you up." Hank smirked. He knew Erin would fight this. What other teenage girl wants to be seen with her mother and father, especially at school.

"Not happening." Erin insisted crossing her hands. "What's the problem with going out for one time without parents picking us up or dropping us off or even using the buses or subway to get around?"

"I can tell you that you are never seeing him again, Erin so watch it." Hank warned her, "I do not want you in that car with him. That's final, Erin."

"Mom do something! He is being ridiculous right now. Justin gets to run off and do whatever but not me?"

"What your brother does is different than what you can do. It's life, Erin and life is always going to be unfair." Hank said calmly.

"Erin," Camille warned. Erin was exactly like her father, strong headed, determine and stubborn. When the two fought it was almost like World War III would start until Camille convinced one of them to give in. It usually ended up being Erin because Hank had his mind set on how he would raise Erin since the day the nurse placed her in his arms all cleaned and wrapped in a soft pale pink blanket sixteen years ago. "Go on upstairs and let me speak to your dad right now, okay?"

"Like that would change anything." Erin stomped rolling her hazel green eyes in a huff as she stomped up the back staircase up the stairs to her room.

"Cami, she's not going with that boy." Hank put his foot down. "Teenage boys are all trouble. Look at Justin, he's trouble."

Camille laughed a little. Justin was just as head strong and did the total opposite of everything his father told him to do just for shits and giggles. "He's a good boy, Hank. He's good to Erin. She really likes him and it's important to her. Let her go to dinner tonight, but you can be your whole macho man and give him that speech, again."

"I just don't want her alone with him. If they go out, we are going too."

"Hank, that's not how it works when they grow up. She's sixteen; two years from now she'll be off to college or the academy, wherever she wants; she's growing up and we have to let her. She's smart and will make the right choices. Plus if she makes the wrong ones most officers know who she is."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Hank sighed.

"He's a good boy, Hank. He makes her happy. Let her be happy." Camille wrapped her arms around Hank's neck, pulling him in for a hug. "You need to let her grow up."

Hank knew he was not going to get his way with this one. When Camille agreed with something, he wouldn't hear enough of it till they get their way. "She's gonna go anyway, isn't she?"

"I already told her I was okay with her going. It's just for dinner, Hank. She'll be back before curfew. She's good like that." Camille smiled softly. "Just don't be too hard on the boy when he comes. Be the nice Hank I know."

"Not when it comes to my daughter."

"Dad, please be nice, okay?" Erin pleaded. It wouldn't be the first time Hank met Jay but this time it was different. Hank was trusting this boy to take care of his baby girl, alone. Before Erin and Jay would hang out in the basement at her place, or with a group of friends at the mall after school and maybe a movie with a parent driving them and picking them up. This was the first date they'd be officially alone making it much different.

Erin was wearing a cute little sundress that she picked out at the mall the previous week with Camille. It was a solid olive green color, that fell loosely from her body but hugged tightly to her chest falling mid thigh length on her. Her hair was in loose waves like it was at school but more make-up was added to her face then what she typically wore to school on a daily basis.

"I can't promise you anything." Hank smirked. He was planning on scaring the poor boy as much as he could. Maybe scaring him will cause Jay to stay far away from his daughter.

"Oh yes you can and you will, Hank William Voight." Camille called over her shoulder from where she was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"She full named you." Erin teased, sticking out her tongue playfully. "You're in the dog house if you don't do as she says."

"Don't push it Erin Lindsey Voight." Hank came right back using the full name for his daughter.

"Ugh." Erin paced around the living room. In two minutes Jay will be here on her front steps willing to put his life on the line to talk to her father. Erin felt her palms sweating with nerves. She wasn't sure why exactly. It wasn't the first time her father has met her boyfriend but it was the first time her father has met a boyfriend that she loved.

She was not sure if it was actual love or not, but she felt something about Jay that she's never felt in the string of boys from those lame middle school days when having a boyfriend was the coolest thing possible. She felt butterflies constantly when around him and she can never stop smiling when thinking about him.

It may be young love, but it means something important to Erin.

"He'll behave, Erin." Camille reassured her. "Won't you, Hank?" Camille shot him a deadly look as the doorbell rang.

"Kid, if he thinks you're important than he is okay with sitting through this conversation." Hank smirked. He was enjoying this control over the situation. It gave him an up in the relationship- something he needed when his baby is now sixteen and dating a boy with a car. "It will be okay." He hugged her quickly before allowing her to go answer the door.

Hank was unsure what exactly he is going to say to the teen. He may go all "bad cop" on him but he also knew Erin would be in the room with Camille and if Justin ever came out of his bedroom away from those video games, he'd be there too. Looking over at the new flavor in his daughter's life he smirked at how nervous the man was and that is how Hank wanted him to be.

Nervously, Erin placed a smile on her face and hugged Jay tightly. "Hi" she whispered softly. "I promise it won't be too bad."

"Too bad my ass." Hank mumbled low enough that only Camille slapped his shoulder and told him to 'go easy on the boy'.

"Why don't we all sit?" Camille offered with a smile. "Erin why don't you help me get some drinks for everyone? Ice tea or lemon aide good for you all?"

"Mom, I'm…"

"Come on Erin. Come help me." Camille pulled Erin away.

When they were out of view, Hank went right down to business. "What do you want with my daughter? See Erin is my only daughter, ONLY, and she is known to every police officer in District 21. If anything ever happens to her," Hank looked the boy right in the eyes, "I mean anything, we will come after you."

"I understand, Sir." Jay spoke nervously as he stumbled over some words. "I really like her, Sir and I don't plan on ever hurting her."

"And I'll hold you too that." Hank gritted his teeth. "But hurt her and I'll make sure you're living in hell for the rest of your life."

At the end of that comment, Erin and Camille joined back in with smiles on their faces. "So Jay, Erin says your graduating this year. What are your plans, if you have any yet?"

Erin knew these plans, she hated Jay's plans but she knew he'd be great at them. It was his dream to follow his father and older brother in a career path. "I signed up for the Army Rangers, Ma'am."

"Army?" Hank looked up in surprised. It was a path he was faced when he determined to go through the academy or join the arm forces but when Camille stated she was pregnant he couldn't face leaving her and his baby.

"Yes," Jay looked up. "It's in my blood. My father is a former Marine and my brother is in the Air Force right now."

"Dedication then. Lots of it." Hank's voice was raspy.

"I was born into it, I know what it will take." Jay responded to every question Hank asked him.

"And I support him in the choices he made." Erin spoke up. They had multiple talks about Jay's choices for after high school, especially since if they continued on the path they are following with their relationship that hump will follow them. "I know he can do it." Erin grabbed his hand squeezing it for support.

"I heard you just got your license yesterday, Jay. Congrats on that." Camille broke the serious conversation into something exciting.

"Yes, Ma'am I did. My dad made me wait longer than normal because he didn't want to pay for another driver but my youngest sister needs rides everywhere and dad and his wife are always working. So I got my license for that reason."

"Well it's good to have a little bit of freedom now." Camille smiled.

"Yes I like it, a lot." Jay smiled softly back.

"If my daughter is ever in that car with you and something happens you're in deep trouble. I'll make sure that you receive every possible ticket or fine allowed." Hank spoke striking the positive attitude with such a negative force. "I'm warning you."

"I know your mother has had this conversation with you, Erin, but I think it's best to have one with the both of you."

Erin groaned knowing exactly what her father was going to converse about. Her mother sat her down when she was ten to discuss the birds and the bees and the whole female body with a detailed explanation of how the female reproductive parts work. "Dad,"

"No, if this is serious enough you both will listen as I talk." Hank interrupted her. He knew already Camille was gonna kill him for this, but he needed to know his baby was safe in the world that wasn't exactly safe. "I want to make sure you two are safe. I hope you do not touch my daughter and treat her like some filth on the bottom of your shoes."

"Dad we haven't even gotten there yet." Erin tried her best to lie to his face. Camille knew the truth though, she's known since a couple of days after because Erin could count on her to be a guide but Camille being her mother used it to become a time of teaching Erin about what could happen- even worse than what is taught in Sex Education in school.

Even before Jay, Erin wasn't all that innocent in the sheets. She wasn't one you may call a slut but she's been with one other guy, a guy that Erin knew was a mistake and cried her heart out to her friends the next day. Jay understood it all. He knew the truth, Erin informed him of it.

"I can tell when you lie Kid and I do not like it." Hank pointed at both of them. "I'm not an idiot, i know what teenagers do. But I want to tell you one thing, if you treat her ever like trash, what I said before is going to happen. I'm warning you. Erin, when you get home we are having a long talk."

"Dad if anything ever happened, I'm already protected." Erin wish she thought before she spoke. That was another secret Erin and Camille kept from Hank. Erin's been on the pill since age she was fourteen to control her out of control menstrual cycle. "I've been on the pill for a while now and if we went further, I would make sure he wore a condom." Erin was so embarrassed right now.

"Okay, now." Camille stepped into break up the possibility of Erin being grounded and locked into an ivory tire until Hank thought she would be old enough to date. "Why don't you two go for dinner now? Erin just be home by 9:30."

"You're letting them go out?" Hank's raspy voice rose.

"Hank," Camille warned and Hank stopped with a sigh, resting back against his recliner. "You two go have fun, okay?"

"Thanks mom," Erin smiled appreciatively.

"Be safe, Honey, promise me that?" Camille hugged Erin tightly.

"I promise. I'll be home by 9:30." Erin nodded walking out the door holding Jay's hand.

What her parents don't know won't hurt them, right?

Picking up some fast food for dinner on their way, Erin scooted closer to Jay on the bench seat pick-up truck. They had this planned for a while.

Privacy the two enjoyed was slowly depleting around them. Hank was being an overbearing father and Jay's house has was too many people in it because of how many siblings their are (a grand total of five- the younger three being from his father's second marriage). So they drive to the city park that their friends have told them constantly about. It was a typical high school getaway.

"Almost there." Jay smiled pulling Erin's hand up to kiss the back softly.

Erin just looked up at him with loving eyes. There was a twinge of guilt in her that knew when her mother found out the truth she'd be having to rebuild that and especially when her father finds out where they snuck off too.

"Maybe we can start a little early?" Erin smirked wickedly looking up at him. She removed her hand from his and placed it over his pants moving it higher and higher up his thigh.

When she reached the point where Erin knew Jay would loose control at, Jay swerved a little on the busy city roads. "Damn it Erin, five more minutes."

"What if I don't want to wait?" Erin smirked up kissing down from his cheek to his neck. She was enjoying teasing him especially after the hell they went through to even get alone right now.

"Erin if I want to get you there in one piece then you gotta stop." Jay hated saying that but he knew Hank's words were echoing in his mind, sadly. "Please, babe."

"I don't want to wait." Erin pouted her lip whining at the thought of waiting. Jay constantly teased her on the way home from school. Why couldn't see tease him back? "I can have my fun with you while you drive?" Erin kinked a brow and let her hands continue to move. This time Erin moved her hands with precision to unbuckle his buckle.

When the zipper and button slowly followed the buckle, Jay swerved again.

"Fuck Er, baby you gotta stop till I get to the spot. Two more seconds, okay?" Jay pleaded driving into the park. Like most parks, this one has hidden areas that teens have found like no tomorrow. "Almost there."

Erin was getting antsy. It was the nerves like it was their first time all over again. The first time was a hot mess that now Erin can laugh about. They were almost caught by Jay's dad and step mother who came home early from a weekend away.

As soon as Jay pulled into the hidden behind trees area that over looked some of Chicago things started heating up. Erin lost her jean jacket and Jay lost his shirt and pants were pushed down slightly.

The car was definitely heating up. Erin's mouth only broke apart from Jay's for the simple need to breath. "Fuck," Erin managed to mumble as Jay focused his attention on her neck. They were rushing because they didn't have the time or want to risk getting caught.

"You ready?" Jay brushed Erin's brown locks away from her face so he could see the look of desire she showed. Erin couldn't find the words to stay so she just nodded her head as Jay pushed her black lace thong to the side for access.

He slid in and both let out a moan. Once the rhythm was founded, the two ignored everything around them. It was about them and only them.

Till there was a light shinning through the back window.

Erin paused nervously, recognizing the voice immediately. It was someone that she knew her whole life. This was going to end badly for her. "Crap." Erin mumbled pulling her self up and moved over towards the passenger side to pull down her dress.

"It will be okay, Erin. I promise." Jay knew his Army career could possibly be challenging to receive depending on how this goes. If they find out anything bad on his record he'd be screwed. He brushed her messy hair out of her eyes. "I promise."

Erin softly smiled knowing he was wrong. If it was who she thought on the other side of the car then she knew she'd be screwed completely and Jay may be in danger of his life.

Jay calmed out of the car, leaving Erin enough to calm herself inside- or try too.

Gulping, Jay spoke as calmly as he could. His nerves were at a high point, making him shiver in the knees. "Hello, Mr. Voight."

"Erin get out of the fucking car." Voight stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "I mean it, and don't make me repeat it."

"Daddy," Erin brought out the childhood name as she climbed out of the car. Her friends all used that to get out of things with their father's so it was worth a shot.

"Don't even fucking start." Voight hissed. His raspy voice shooting right through both teens. "Get your ass in my car now."

"No," Erin defiantly said. "You said I had till 9:30. I have time."

Voight whipped his head directly to face her. "Get your ass in that car now. We are going to have a long talk at home."

When Erin didn't listen Voight walked right up to her grabbing her by the arm and guiding her to the car. "Get in and shut up." Voight declared before turning his attention to Jay. "I warned you to keep it in your pants and you bring my daughter here? Yeah say goodbye to ever seeing her again. Stay the hell away from my daughter, understand?"

"Yes Sir." Jay stated stumbling over his words.

"Beat it, now." Voight walked right to his car and climbed in. "Do you understand how idiotic what you just did was? Do you Erin?"

"How'd you even find us?" Erin didn't bother answering his question. She was too angry and pissed off at her father to answer the questions he was asking her.

"You don't question me, Erin. Answer my question. What in the world were you thinking? The one time freedom we gave you and you come here?"

Erin shrugged not even looking at him. She stared intensely out the window as the trees, cars and houses passed by her quickly as Hank sped through the city streets.

"I trusted you and that is gone."

"Well you should've trusted me enough not to spy on me, dad."

Hank let out a dry laugh. "Spy on you? That is were you're wrong kid. I pay for that phone making it mine. Sex in a fucking park?"

"It wasn't like that." Erin crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child. "Not at all."

"No you went their to stare at some trees? Trust me Erin. I don't believe in that shit one bit."

"If I want to have sex I can, Dad. You can't control me." Erin knew it probably wasn't the best argument, but it worked well with her anger. "I'll be eighteen soon and out of this fucking hell hole. No wonder Justin wants nothing to do with us. Let me live my own life." Erin shoved open the door, slamming it all the way open before climbing out and slamming it shut.

"Erin?" Camille looked up from the couch as Erin stormed into the house followed by Hank. "Hank what did you do?"

"Why is it what I did? What about the fact that Erin was having sex with that boy?" Hank ran his hand over his eyes. "She's too young for sex and too young for a guy."

"Hank," Camille didn't know who to start with but Hank was in front of her and would probably give her a less dramatic story. "What did you do? You said you were going to Al's to watch the game."

"I did, but I asked him earlier to track Erin's phone. I had a bad feeling."

"If that was your defense I don't want to hear it." Camille put her hands up stopping him.

"I was right though, wasn't I?" He pointed out.

Camille knew this was the cop in him talking. "If you went about this the right way this would never happen. I'm not fixing this mess for you this time, Hank. Now you go up their and talk to her."

"And say what exactly? She's having sex in a park with her boyfriend."

"Then figure it out." Camille threw her book down.

"You should be mad at her too!"

"Because she's having sex? No I'm not mad because I knew it would happen eventually, Hank." Camille spoke. "I knew she'd meet a guy and this would happen so I taught her about protection, took her to the gynecologist and let her explain what could happen if one has unprotected sex. I made her aware and trusted that she would make the right decision. And she did. When it happened the first time, she came to me because she trusts me, Hank."

"The first time?" Hank focused in on those words alone.

"You're missing the point, Hank. She trusts that I will be there and she trusts that I won't judge her. You spying on her is not going to gain that trust."

"Well she already lost my trust and that boy is not ever welcomed back here." Hank called after her as Camille ran up the stairs but paused at the top.

"Hank, I'm going to tell you this once and only once. Erin is a smart girl who makes bad choices at time. Just like you. You're smart and what you did was definitely a bad choice now fix it."

Camille was angry at Erin, but right now she was angry at Hank for going this far. When Erin was placed in her arms as a baby Camille was terrified to have a baby girl. A cop with a daughter? A cop who sees the worse in the world? She knew the cop tendencies are going to project into their every day life but this was a little too much.

Hank didn't go right up the stairs to the end of the hall to his daughter's room. He knew if he did he'd have to apologize and he was far from sorry for doing what he did. He shouldn't have to apologize for looking out for her, his way. Hank looked after people daily, it was what he did for work. It was in his blood to rescue and protect the people of Chicago but more importantly his family. He wasn't going to not do that.

After an hour of sitting in silence, Hank rose to his feet and made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Erin's poster covered walls filled room. "Erin? Kid?"

With her tear stained cheeks Erin opened the door, "What?"

"One, that was unacceptable, and two do not talk to me like that." Hank pointed a finger right in her face. "You want to be an adult, act it and prove you can be." Hank held open the door making his way into the room.

"If that's what you came in here for you can leave."

Hank leaned against Erin's dresser and crossed his hands over his chest. "Erin," He didn't really know were to begin. "Look kid. I know you did not like what happened tonight but under my roof, you obey my rules. One rule is don't lie to me- and you broke that."

"If you weren't spying on me then this wouldn't have happened." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Erin, one more time. That phone, I pay for it, I allow you to use it and if I want to check in and see what you're doing on it and where you are I am allowed too. It's mine." Erin just sighed at his comments before Hank continued on. "For tonight's actions I won't allow you to see that boy alone for a long time. He can come here and stay in the living room to watch you two like a hawk. No more basement and definitely no more driving in his car. For the lying you will be ground for two weeks."

"Dad but homecoming is next week."

"I don't care." Hank held up his hand silencing her. "I'm gonna try to let you have a little more freedom, slowly." He emphasized the slowly part, "But after tonight that trust needs to be rebuilt. Understand, Kid?"

"Yeah." Erin expected worse. There were many times Justin and her got the wrath of Hank Voight for being stupid kids, but this time Hank went easy.

"Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to come earlier for you." Especially will when he wakes her ass up extra early just because.

Walking out of the room and into his own, he was met with Camille laying on the bed with her back up against the head board reading a book he didn't care to find out what it was about.

"You talk to her?" Camille questioned pulling off her reading glasses.

Hank nodded and sighed, "when did teenagers become so much trouble?"

"When the parents realize that the kids are being them." Camille smiled. "You can't be too mad at her, Hank. She did the exact same thing we did when we were her age and my Daddy caught us. She's growing up and there's nothing you or I can do but let her."

Hank let the words sink in. "I love you Cami."

"I love you too. Now if you're up for some spying, maybe you can break into that gaming system and somehow shut Justin off of it?"

Hank laughed at her request and climbed into bed. "Goodnight." He gave her one last kiss.

—

 **So I'm not sure how I feel about this ending or this story in general but for some reason I spent three days writing it and didn't want to not finish it. It started off as something completely different but as I was writing it turned into this. Let me know what you think please!**


End file.
